


Blood Isn't Thicker Than Water

by skywriter123



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gay Love, M/M, OC characters named after SPN, and saving the day, marlas, piercing the veil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywriter123/pseuds/skywriter123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, this started as a drabble based off the bastardization of the phrase "The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb" which is now used as "blood is thicker than water". Which is the complete opposite meaning. Martin finds this out, gets to thinking, then I got a bit carried away and have some gay as the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Isn't Thicker Than Water

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy

"The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb."

Martin Crieff read the line aloud, a small smile tugging at the ends of his mouth. He scrolled further down the webpage, finding nothing but a simple explanation about the bastardization of the phrase, completely turning around the meaning. He'd always thought the proverb was "blood is thicker than water" meaning family was closer and better to keep to than anything or anyone else. This had never made much sense to Martin, to be honest. His family was condescending and distant and he'd never fit in with them. He had wanted to fly and escape and his family, his father in particular, never had understood his desire for the blue skies and the pure white wisps of cloud and his dreams of joining them. Martin had reached his dream, sort of. He was flying, but not without struggle to merely make ends meet. To this day he wonders whether he should've taken the job with MJN at all, whether the ability to say "I'm the Captain," was actually worth having to haul furniture and to come home to an empty attic above agricultural students. The students were nice enough, but he wanted the satisfaction of living properly on his own, of paying the bills far in advance and not having to fret over the fact that beans on toast for the fourth day running was getting quite old.

"The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb." Martin read it aloud once more, thinking not of his family, but of MJN Air, the few people who had decided to take a chance on him and at least let him fly a bloody plane! With a jolt, it really sunk in. _MJN are my only friends. _Martin thought, the syllables reverberating throughout his head, faint and echoing.__

__There was Arthur, the silly, over joyful steward with less common sense than your average squirrel but not a harmful bone in his body._ _

__"Wow, Skip!" Arthur had cried that past morning. "You have a really big smile!" Martin had instantly froze, tensing up again after laughing so freely at Douglas's joke that (for once) wasn't at his expense. Martin had stiffened so abruptly even Douglas noticed and Martin had awkwardly shifted back into the Captain's chair, focusing on his sweaty hand tightly gripping the yoke of the aircraft._ _

__"No, Skip, really, you look a thousand times better when you smile like that!"_ _

__"He is right, you know, Martin." Douglas put in from the side with a subtle wink. Martin flushed and frowned at the grin that spread across Douglas's face at the sight of his pinked cheeks._ _

__"T-thank you, Arthur, D-Douglas..." Martin had stuttered out.  
It wasn't often he smiled so fully, in fact, it wasn't often he smiled at all. Martin Crieff's life was not a particularly happy one outside G-ERTI, and the dingy attic room Martin was currently seated in stood testimony to the fact._ _

__Carolyn was his harsh, often terrifying boss. THE Alpha in Alpha dog. At her worst, even Douglas didn't dare cross her, but she did seem to have a bit of a soft spot for her pilots. She didn't pay Martin, but Martin did not resent her for it. Merely, he blamed himself for his stupid pride that had allowed him to take the Captain's job rather than the far more fitting First Officer position. No, that was Douglas. Douglas duh-DUH-duh-duh bloody Richardson._ _

__Douglas had the name, looks, and strut of a successful airline Captain and, loathe as Martin was to admit it, Martin absolutely envied the man. Even more so than Paramount Martin and it didn't help that Douglas had the voice and seductive power of a sky god. Martin couldn't help it, and it was becoming more and more difficult to hide his blushing whenever Douglas spoke, really. Douglas was a paid professional that deserved the Captain's chair more than skinny, awkward Martin and was completely out of Martin's league. He couldn't help pining after the man, though he knew it would never be reciprocated...  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Douglas Richardson strolled at a leisurely pace to the front door of the share house where is not-so gallant Captain inhabited. He was returning Martin's flight bag which the man had forgotten after leaving in a hurry after one of Douglas's more flirtatious jokes left him bright red. 

__He knocked briskly and the door was answered by a student, clearly half hungover. _Hanged over? _Douglas wondered idly.___ _

____"Yeah?" The student grunted, shielding his eyes from the faint rays of the morning sun._ _ _ _

____"I am here for Captain Crieff," he requested, emphasizing the "captain". It seemed to take a minute for the request to process and the boy nodded slowly._ _ _ _

____"Uhhhh..."_ _ _ _

____Finally a young woman nudged the tall boy out of the way, rolling her eyes at his groan of protest._ _ _ _

____"Sorry about Dean, he got shitfaced last night and is now even more of a Neanderthal than usual. May I help you?"_ _ _ _

____"I am here for Martin Crieff? Friendly ghost of the attic?"_ _ _ _

____The girl's face split into a wide grin. "You're here for Martin? You wouldn't happen to be Douglas Richardson, First Officer, would you?"_ _ _ _

____"Guilty as charged," Douglas said smoothly._ _ _ _

____"Martin talks about you quite a bit," she said with a knowing smile._ _ _ _

____"Does he now?"_ _ _ _

____"Well, mainly whilst inebriated but a fair bit when sober as well. He kind of groaned when I offered him breakfast earlier; it must've been a bit of a rough night for him last night." She frowned, before turning back into the house._ _ _ _

____"Sammy!"_ _ _ _

____A growl came from the boy dubbed Dean and the girl ignored him._ _ _ _

____"What Jen?" Another male voice called._ _ _ _

____"Will you shut up!" Dean snarled._ _ _ _

____"Fuck off mate, we warned you. Go lie down and quit cha bitchin'," the boy who must have been Sammy called._ _ _ _

____"Oh, sorry, where are my manners? Come right in, Mr. Richardson," Jen said, ushering him through the doorway._ _ _ _

____"Thank you, and Douglas, please."_ _ _ _

____"Did you wake Martin up, Sam?"_ _ _ _

____"No, it is not wise to tickle a sleeping dragon. Hogwarts motto, Jen." Sam laughed._ _ _ _

____"Very clever. Go get him, Douglas is here to see him," Sam raised his eyebrows._ _ _ _

____"Douglas? _The __Douglas? Drunken rants Douglas?"___ _ _

______Douglas raised his own eyebrows. _Drunken rants Douglas? __  
"Well I wouldn't call them rants, would you? More like sonnets," Jen giggled before sobering again. "Oh, shit, you are right there. Right. Okay, sorry, ignore that. Sammy get Martin and make him presentable."___ _ _ _ _

________"Don't call me Sammy,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Sorry, sorry. Noble and gallant Sir Samuel, would you aid this damsel in distress and deliver the Sleeping Beauty to his First Officer?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"With pleasure, ma'dam," Sam did a sweeping bow before rushing up the stairs, pausing to throw a bottle of pain killers at the groaning boy on the couch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Sonnets?" Douglas asked as Jen turned a kettle on the stove._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Forget I said anything, Martin would murder us all!" Her easy going smile vanished now. "Seriously, please don't mention it. Ever."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Douglas rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Never thought drunken rants would be Martin's style. Did he complain about my disregard for the CAA reg, perhaps the smuggling of orchids?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What? No, no nothing like that. He rants nothing but accolades, so they're more like him going 'Stupid, perfect Douglas and his stupid perfect face'." Instantly Jen paled. "No, no, I wasn't supposed to tell you that, no forget it no, smuggling rants, yes that's it!!" She was panicking slightly but all Douglas could focus on was _perfect Douglas and his perfect face _? That sounded like... but surely Douglas couldn't be _that lucky _. Martin was far out of his league, young and handsome with those sharp cheekbones and his lovely ginger curls._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"My god..." Jen said almost breathlessly, snapping Douglas back to reality. "You like him too, don't you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Douglas instantly focused and blinked a bit rapidly. "Too?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I shouldn't 've said that, damn, I should not have said that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Martin... likes me?" _Bloody hell, I sound like a kid in the schoolyard. Martin like likes me? _Douglas mocked within his mind.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Well... do you like Martin?" This poor girl, she was almost as cunning as Martin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Well, yes, so it happens I do. A lot."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"You _do _?!" Another, very familiar voice joined in. At the bottom of the stairs, with a very rumpled look about him and a hastily thrown on thin brown sweatshirt with one of the strings still longer than the other, stood Martin.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He looked half hopeful, as if he was waiting for the shoe to drop. Sam stood behind him on the step before, looking worriedly between Martin and Douglas, meeting concerned eyes with Jen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Yes." Douglas said simply, standing up and going over his wrinkled Captain. "I like you. I have feelings for you. Rather gay ones, if I might add." A smile erupted across Martin's face, the very one that Arthur had commented on the day before, but magnified to an almost dopey amount. Then, as if composing himself, Martin coughed quickly and awkwardly made an attempt to pat down his wild curls._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Um, good, I, um, do too. Have feelings for you, I mean. I mean, like the romanticky kind not the friend kind. But I like you as a friend too and I, well I guess, I-" Martin was flailing, searching for the words that wouldn't come and this awkward, jumbled together decleration put a beaming grin on Douglas's face and he reached forward, cupping Martin's jaw and placed a gentle kiss on his lips to quiet him. They broke apart and Martin looked up so hopefully through his long lashes it made Douglas's heart clench._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Martin. I understand."  
Sam wolf-whistled and promptly released a stream of profanity from Dean. Douglas held out a hand to Martin who grasped it in his own, long fingered one and stepped down from the last step, before being promptly pulled into Douglas's embrace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Once they broke apart again (much to the relief of Sam and Jen) Martin asked: "Why'd you come anyways?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"You left your flight bag mon Capitan and I thought it was the First Officer's duty to return it to you, seeing as you left all flustered because of me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Martin blushed again and Douglas snagged a third kiss from his Captain's pliant lips. "Shall we celebrate our day off, then, Captain?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Certainly, First Officer," Martin said with another beaming grin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Not in the shared spaces." Sam called from the kitchen where the kettle was boiling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"No promises," Douglas said and Martin flushed a deeper red and let out a squeak that almost sounded like Douglas's name. Almost._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hello this was supposed to be a short drabble but I got a bit... carried away. Anyhoo my first Marlas and my first slash fiction, well, fic that focused on the veil piercing, day saving gay love. I posted a different one before this but this was written first. At 3 am. So yeah, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
